A bit of a surprise
by cody.rosi
Summary: Stiles had to leave Beacon hills. He just couldn't deal with being pregnant and having hunters live in Beacon Hills. Mpreg Sterek
1. To the future!

Okay, I'm trying something different. Please review and let me know how it is. And please go read my other fics. Thanks!

* * *

The past six years have been crazy. When Stiles had his baby his life flipped upside down. He had to take care of the baby boy. His Reed. When he looked at those big brown eyes Stiles melted. He had never seen something so beautiful, other than Reeds other father. The baby was born with a full head of black hair, just like the father and he had Stiles' eyes. Every time Stiles looked at the baby he felt a twinge of heartbreak and joy for having him in his life.

Stiles moved from one pack to another so that he could take care of Reed and so that Reed would become accustomed to werewolves. Stiles was turned seven years ago, and right after he got pregnant and decided to leave his old pack. During the pregnancy he moved around the state a lot, ending up near Iowa where he met a lovely couple of werewolves named Lynne and Robert. The couple themselves had a litter of three until they all grew up and formed their own packs. The old couple was just enjoying the life of the country until the time came that they either passed away or were needed in the pack wars of their family.

Stiles stayed with the couple for three years until Reed was two, and when he shifted for the first time. Stiles had been fretting since the time Reed turned one. The werewolf genes didn't show until the child was out of dangers way, and the child could be as young as a year old to eight for the tendencies began to show. Lynne had been the one to explain to Stiles that there was a possibility that he could have been skipped over the gene entirely and Stiles was hoping for that. He didn't was Reed to live the same life he was.

When Reed turned, Stiles heart dropped, he wished so hard that his child could be normal. Lynne and Robert both knew that Stiles wanted that for the boy but they both knew that just in case Stiles would need to know how to raise a child like that since they themselves had raised three. Stiles didn't want to listen and when his child turned back to normal he took Reed and their clothes and left the little house. They didn't stop moving until they were in Washington State. It was closer to where his old pack was, but enough time had passed to where his old pack wasn't looking for him.

He settled down in the middle of Washington and found a job that had baby-sitting available to the employees. He worked at the local hospital as a patient scheduler. He already knew a bit from when he was a few years younger and snooped into the computer system at the hospital where he used to live near. The pay was okay and Reed was able to get the things he wanted and when Stiles couldn't afford it he would get the biggest glare, which reminded Stiles of Reed's other father. Reed had begun calling him 'Papa' instead of father. The notion didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would. He always dreamed his children would call him father. Reed had begun to show signs of Stiles in him. Every time they would go to Wal-Mart or another place like Target, Reed would run straight to where the superheroes were located in the toy section, insisting that they get the biggest toy available.

He also liked to be picked up, even if Stiles had something in his hands. On Stiles' day off he would usually take Reed out to the woods where he could run around and be free. That was the one thing that Stiles listened to Lynne and Robert about. If he didn't do these, they said, the child would become erratic and disruptive because the animal inside would try to get out.

Two years pass by like a breeze, Stiles was enrolling Reed into Kindergarten. His child was pretty smart to begin with. Stiles had started reading to him when Reed began to talk. On his time off work he also started teaching him beginning math. The simple stuff like 2+2=4. Reed has finally got down how to spell his full name and Stiles'. He never writes down Stiles' full name, he always writes down Papa Stilinski on all of the sheets of paper.

Kindergarten year had passed gracefully. He was happy and his child was happy. Reed came home from school and told Stiles everything that happened through the day. Reed barely asked for help on his homework, which pleased Stiles, although he always looked behind him to make sure he was doing it right. The summer began and Stiles was already planning on the things to buy Reed for school. He was going to be a first grader, and he was about to turn five.

Reed wanted his birthday to be plane themed, everything to do with planes. He wanted a plane birthday cake, plane shaped balloons. Stiles had been planning the birthday for three months. He even got Reed a remote control helicopter that he could take to the woods when they went.

Reed was excited about his birthday. He had all of his little friends over and Stiles stuck with the mothers, who always cooed over how hard it was that he was a single father. Some of them tried so hard to hit on him, but he just smiled and waved them off. After the party and everyone had left Stiles was tucking Reed into bed.

"Papa, why don't I have a mommy?" Reed asked as he yawned. His eyes were fluttering closed and Stiles wasn't sure if Reed heard his answer.

"You have two Papa's" Stiles said and turned the light out.

The next week Stiles decided to take Reed to a little diner on the edge of town where his co-workers eat at every once in awhile. Reed was playing with a plane that someone had got him for his birthday. Reed didn't pay attention to what he wanted to order and so Stiles had to do it for Reed. Stiles ordered waffles for Reed and pancakes for himself, both with chocolate chips and whip cream on top. Stiles was looking at the other patrons and not really paying attention to the airplane noises Reed was making, until Reed stopped making the noise.

"Papa. There's a guy staring at you." Reed said and pointed. Stiles stiffened and gradually turned around and looked into the face of Reeds father. The face hadn't changed in all these years. He still had smoldering eyes, and his hair was jet black and he was even still wearing the same leather jacket.

Stiles never told people Reed's last name, he always let them believe it was Richard, but his full name was Reed Richard Hale.


	2. Go away

When I re-read the chapter, i realized that there were so many spelling mistakes, so I fixed all of them I could find and for any of those grammar freaks i appreciate it for not biting my head off.

* * *

Stiles threw a twenty on the table and grabbed Reed. He didn't pause to look back to see if Derek was following him. All he knew was that he had to get away from that place. Stiles felt something fall down his back and Reed started crying. Stiles swore to himself in his head. It must've been Reed's toy, and he knew that Reed would cry for a week or two unless he picked up the toy.

Stiles turned around and bent down to pick up the toy. When he looked up he saw Derek standing outside of the Diner looking at them. Stiles thought it was Stiles he was looking at, but now Stiles could see it was Reed he was staring at.

Stiles heart started beating faster, he needed to get away. He picked the toy up and practically ran to his car and fastened Reed into his car seat. Stiles ran to the other side of the car and got in his seat and started the engine. He looked around and didn't see Derek anywhere. He knew that the Alpha was still close though. He knew how pack dynamics worked. Derek wasn't going to leave until he got to speak to Stiles.

Stiles skidded through the parking lot and ran a stop sign, he almost hit another car from swerving but soon got the car under control. Reed was sitting in the back playing with his airplane like nothing happened. He was making noises and pretending that they were actually flying and that he wasn't controlling them. Stiles smiled at the boy and continued driving. He knew that he shouldn't go back to his house but he didn't have anywhere else and all of his things were there.

Stiles pulled up to his house and turned the car off.

"Come on, Lets go." Stiles said to his son and got out of the car. He went to where Reed was unbuckling himself. Stiles opened the door for Reed and handed him the house keys. "Go inside for Papa, okay?" Stiles asked, and Reed nodded and went to the door. Stiles turned to the forest surrounding the house and looked around. He didn't see Derek, but there was the faint smell of him lingering.

Stiles turned away and started walking to the front door where Reed had just went through. He stiffened and was pushed against the wall. Stiles growled and his claws extended and pushed back at Derek. He swiped at the older male. Derek took a step back and then surged forward and pinned Stiles' hands above his head and roared in Stiles' face.

Stiles' claws retracted and his features changed back. Derek waited a minute before doing the same. He regretted it instantly when Stiles kneed him in the balls. While Derek was groaning Stiles moved farther away.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Stiles yelled. His chest heaved and he kept glancing at the door where he knew that Reed was standing behind. He knew that Reed could hear everything they were saying and were going to say. Werewolf hearing at its best.

Derek groaned again and stood straight up. He straightened his jacket and looked at Stiles with a look of anger and despair.

"What the hell Stiles" Derek yelled right back. "Why does he look like that?" Derek yelled. He was so angry and confused that nothing made sense anymore.

"What do you mean you asshole?" Stiles yelled and growled. His canines burst through his gums and he crouched at Derek, ready to pounce.

"He looks just like me!" Derek said and stepped a bit closer but stopped when Stiles growled even louder.

"I don't want or need you here. You should just go." Stiles managed to spit out. A creak shut Stiles up and when he looked over at the door he saw Reed shoot out of the house and jump and Derek.

"Fly!" Reed giggled and jumped at Derek, who grabbed the boys arms and swung him in the air.

Stiles growled even louder and extended his claws. Derek was touching his son, their son. Derek put Reed down, who was protesting but Derek bent down and whispered in his ear, low enough that Reed could hear it, but Stiles couldn't. Stiles was still growling when Reed bounded towards him, and he had three seconds to retract his claw before Reed jumped at him and asked him to fly. Stiles put Reed down and looked at him.

"Go inside now." Stiles said and pushed the child towards the door. Reed looked at him, and then at Derek.

"I… I don… I don't" Reed said and then started crying. Stiles picked his child up and started rocking him and shushing him.

"Papa needs to talk to the man." Stiles said and Reed stopped crying but was whimpering. "Alone."

Reed looked at him and then started struggling against Stiles' arms. When Stiles put him down Reed ran to the front door and slammed it shut behind him. Stiles waited a second before looking at Derek and glaring at him.

"You have no right to be here Derek" Stiles spat.

"I have every right!" Derek yelled at him. If it was his cub, he needed to know, he needed to be a part of his life. He needed it more than anything. His heart broke when he saw the child who looked like him.

"We don't need you here and I'd appreciate it if you left and didn't come back. Don't tell anyone that you saw me. Just forget about me." Stiles said and took a step towards the door and looked back at Derek. He was standing there, his chest heaving and his hands clenched by his side, and his jaw shut tight.

"Is he mine." Derek whispered knowing that Stiles could hear him.

"Would it really matter if he was?" Stiles said and rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the door handle for his house.

"I'm not leaving without him or you both." Derek said and Stiles growled and turned around, but Derek was no longer in the area.


	3. After effect

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all. Especially Sasha, she made me laugh, i hope you read this and like it as much as the other chapters. Don;t forget to read my other fics and Review plllleeeeeasssseee!

* * *

Stiles went in his house and watched as Reed darted through the hallways to avoid him. Stiles about cried because not once did Reed not want to see him and there was no real way to tell his son why he reacted that way. Stiles sighed and went to the kitchen and started to make lunch, since they both left without eating at the diner. He heard tiny footsteps and he could see Reed looking at him, he was peeking over at him from the hallway. Stiles continued getting the food ready. Peanut butter and Jelly was Reeds favorite food. So that's what Stiles was making is son.

Stiles didn't glance up when he heard the foot-steps, this time louder which meant Reed was coming closer. Stiles cut the edges off the of sandwich and cut it in half. He turned and set the two pieces on a plate that Reed loved. It was a dinosaur plate. It had all sorts of different dinosaurs on it, Reed would always try and teach Stiles about the different kinds but Stiles never got it so he would just nod and agree with the boy.

Stiles set the food on the counter and stepped back. He watched as Reed jumped on the stool and gobbled down his food. Even at a young age he had a bottomless pit, Stiles was not going to enjoy when his son his teenage years and was eating everything in sight.

"Reed," Stiles started and Reed dropped the remainder of his food on the plate and looked at him. His face showed no emotion. "If you ever see that guy again you need to run away and get me okay?" Stiles asked.

His son looked at him and nodded, and then shook his head.

"Why Papa?" Reed asked. Stiles was about to answer but was stopped by Reeds hand lifting up. "Is he the bad guy like Doctor Doom for Mr. Fantastic?"

Stiles laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, he's a bad guy and I don't want him near you, okay?" Stiles said. He was serious on the outside, but was gleeful on the inside, his kid loved comics and superheroes as much as he did and Stiles thought it was awesome.

"Okay Papa. I wont go near him." Reed said and got down from the table, but not before grabbing the last of the sandwich and stuffing it in his mouth.

Stiles sighed to himself and put the dish in the sink and started pulling out some stuff for the crock-pot for dinner. Reed loved it when Stiles made things in the crockpot, and Stiles was going to indulge him completely after what happened today.

After he got the roast in the crockpot Stiles sat down and made a sandwich for himself and sat down to eat. The day went quietly. Stiles was always on the lookout for Derek. Stiles didn't want Derek popping in unannounced. So far so good, Stiles thought to himself throughout the day. Dinner was quiet, Reed played with his toy planes more than eating, but made sure that by the time he got up Reed had finished all the food.

Stiles took Reed to his bedroom and was tucking him in. The little boy was yawning and by the time Stiles got up Reed had fell asleep. Stiles walked to the door and turned around and looked at the room.

The room was painted a bright green, to give the room a light feeling. There were pictures that Reed drew all of the walls, mostly of him and Reed, but there were dinosaurs and planes put of there too. The best part of the room was that his kid was sleeping soundly with the dinosaur covers bunched up at his neck and softly snoring. Stiles smiled to himself and went to his bedroom.

Stiles woke up the next day and started getting ready for work. He took a shower and got dressed. He was wearing the normal outfit in a hospital, dark blue scrubs. He searched for his nametag and threw it on and slipped on some white tennis shoes. He made his way out of his room and went to check in on Reed, who was still sleeping.

Stiles went up to the boy and shook his shoulder lightly. The boys eyes gradually opened up and started groaning and rolled around. Stiles laughed and shook him again.

"Go… way…" Reed mumbled and swatted at Stiles' hand when he tried to shake the boy again.

"Come on sweetie, Papa's gotta go to work remember? You get to hang out with your friends at the hospital remember?" Stiles said and the boy shot out of bed and started rummaging through his dresser. When he grabbed a article of clothing that he knew he wasn't going to wear he threw it in a pile and went on to the next piece.

"You know if you don't pick those up now, you'll have to do it when we get home right?" Stiles asked his son, who sighed and bent down to pick up the clothes. Without bothering to fold them, he threw them back in the dresser and grabbed a change of clothes and looked at Stiles.

"A little privacy?" Reed asked him and glared. Stiles laughed and nodded his head and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He started making a packed lunch for Reed because the daycare didn't provide any type of lunch or breakfast for the children.

Reed bounded down the stairs with a bag in tow, most likely toys, and threw the bag on the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He reached up to the counter and grabbed an apple and started eating it.

Stiles finished putting everything together and put it in a lunch box and watched as Reed finished eating the apple, except the core of course. "Ready to go?" Stiles asked his son, who nodded and threw the apple away and grabbed his bag. The two of them made their way to the front door and Stiles opened it and stopped. He saw a vase of roses on the porch step. Stiles growled and picked the vase up and threw it in the woods.

"Get in the car Reed." Stiles said and the boy jumped in the car and Stiles got in too. When they got to the hospital Stiles dropped Reed off at the daycare and waved goodbye to his son and went to work. The daycare was a few staff short today Stiles noted as he went to clock in.

Reed was playing around with his toys and glanced at the guy who came to sit next to him. He didn't stop playing though, he started making roaring noises for a minute and then he stopped and looked at the man.

"Why does my Papa hate you?" Reed asked Derek.


	4. Lets talk

Sasha: I said they were short staffed and with my knowledge of a lot of different places where I live, most baby sitters here are neglecting even if it is a hospital daycare.

Hope everyone likes the chapter. It gets interesting at the end. Review please!

* * *

Derek looked at the little boy who was playing with his toys. His dark curly hair was bouncing around his head as he moved and Derek smiled. Derek looked around and noticed that the daycare was short staffed and took the opportunity to sit next to the boy.

"Why does my Papa hate you?" The boy asked and looked at Derek. Derek sighed and gave the boy a soft smile.

"Your Papa and I used to be close, but he left without telling anyone where he was going. He's just surprised he saw me, that's all." Derek said and the boy continued playing with his toys.

"You know you're lying right? Papa always says that lying is bad." The boy didn't miss a beat

Derek stiffened and looked away from the boy and then looked back. He grew up with born werewolves and knew that they honed their abilities a lot faster than bitten ones.

"What's your name?" The boy asked suddenly.

"Derek. Derek Hale." Derek responded, he was still trying to cope with the fact that the boy was a werewolf.

"Hale? My last names Hale too. Reed Richard Hale" Reed said and all Derek could think about was that the boy was a Werewolf and that Stiles named their son after Mr. Fantastic from Fantastic 4.

"Has your Papa ever talked about me?" Derek asked the child. The boy shook his head and put his toys down.

"He doesn't talk out loud about you. Some nights I'll hear him call out your name when he's asleep."

Derek stiffened and looked away from the boy. His heart ached just hearing about it. He heard that raising a child alone was hard and Stiles was barely in his twenty's. Derek shook his head and smiled at the child.

"So how old are you?" Derek asked the boy, who had resumed playing with his toys.

"I just turned five. I start first grade soon. I'm excited" Reed responded and smiled. Reed was playing with his toys and then stopped. He turned his head slightly to the side and then looked at Derek.

"You should leave. The lady is coming back, you don't want to get in trouble do you?" Reed asked and Derek shook his head and stood up. He looked around for the nurse to come back, but he still didn't see her.

"Alright Reed, I'll talk to you soon okay?" Derek said and ruffled the boys hair. The boy giggled as Derek started walking away. He stopped when he felt arms wrap around his legs as Reed gave him a hug. Reed buried his face in Derek's side and Derek looked at him shocked. He didn't really know what to say.

"By Derbear." Reed laughed and he took off towards his toys again.

Derek smiled to himself and started walking down the hallway. He gave one last glance back at Reed. His black hair was moving to and fro as he talked and played with the other kids.

* * *

Stiles decided that he would spend his time with Reed during his lunch because of what happened yesterday. He walked to the area where Reed was and chatted with the nurse there for a minute and went and found Reed. He was playing with his dinosaurs when Stiles found him.

"Hi Papa" Reed said and threw his toys down and went to sit next to Stiles.

"Reed, pick your toys up right now before someone steps on them." Stiles chided the boy. Reed glared at him and all Stiles could think about was the glares that Derek used to give him. Reed was still glaring at him while he picked up the toys.

Reed put all of his toys together and then went to sit next to his father. The both of them sat in silence for a minute and Stiles was about to say something but Reed interrupted him.

"So what time do you get off today Papa?" Reed asked suddenly. Reed had never asked the question before and today was a slow day for some reason and Stiles really wanted to go home.

"I'm not sure, soon hopefully." Stiles responded and smiled at his child who was nodded his head and gave him a grin.

"When will you know?" Reed asked and Stiles laughed. His child was almost as impatient as he was.

"Ill go see right now okay?" Stiles said and stood up. Reed nodded as he watched his father walk away and Stiles came back with his things and Reed already had his bags packed ready to go.

The car ride was silent. Reed looked out of the window the whole ride home. When they pulled up to their house Reed smiled and waited patiently for Stiles to stop the car. As soon as Stiles put the car in park Reed was out of the door and bounding towards the woods.

Stiles looked at the boy and watched as he ran towards the woods. It was normal practice for the boy to feel an immediate pull towards it, or so he had been told. He wasn't really bothered because he knew the child could defend himself against most anything. Except for hunters. Stiles shuddered at the thought and started walking towards where he saw his son run too. Stiles stopped when he heard Reed talking and laughing. Stiles heard another voice and started running towards where the voice came from.

Stiles ran into the clearing and stared at his son and Derek laughing over nothing. Stiles started to shift and ran at Derek. He pinned the older man to a nearby tree and growled in his face.

"I told you not to come back." Stiles growled and shoved Derek back against the tree.

"I'm not leaving without you two." Derek growled back and Stiles saw his eyes shift first. The red glow was familiar; it showed the signs of an Alpha.

Stiles started growling and his fangs went closer to Derek's neck. He was going to end this for good.

Stiles was thrown off Derek and clear across the field. Derek shifted back to normal and was staring at Reed. His son had transformed fully and protected Derek. Stiles heart stung and he shifted back to normal.

"Papa stop. Derbear is my friend." Reed said and shifted back to normal.


	5. Why I left

Thanks for reading and please review!

Sasha: I have no idea what I was going to say to you, but thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Stiles chest was heaving. His eyes darted back from Derek to his son. Derek had a look of shock on his face and took a step back. Stiles smirked to himself because it showed that Derek didn't want to be in the middle of this. He had no right to be in the middle.

"Reed get over here right now" Stiles said and watched as his son shook his head and wrapped his arms around Derek's legs.

"Reed right now." Stiles yelled and he felt his pulse rising, the sign of him going to shift. Stiles had to shake his head and force himself to not do that in front of his son. His eyes changed but nothing else. Stiles looked at his son and watched as Reed stepped behind Derek.

"Please then, just go inside." Stiles muttered and his eyes shifted back to normal. His breathing was under control and so was his pulse.

"Will you hurt him Papa?" Reed asked and came out from behind Derek, who was still standing there not saying anything.

"No. I won't, just go inside. For me?" Stiles asked and the little boy nodded and skipped inside leaving Stiles and Derek outside staring at each other.

"So-" Derek started

"We ha-" Stiles said at the same time. Stiles smirked and started walking towards Derek. When he got within arm's length Derek took a step back.

"Lets walk." Stiles said and turned and started to walk aimless in the woods.

The pair were silent for a few minutes and Stiles stopped walking when they came to a fallen tree. Stiles lifted himself up on the tree and sat down. Derek was standing in front of him and Stiles averted his eyes so he wasn't staring directly into Derek's eyes. Derek coughed and Stiles brought himself to look up.

"Why?" Derek started but paused as he tried to regain his ability to speak. "Why did you leave? Suddenly you were gone. No one-" He paused again and looked away from Stiles. "No one knew where you went. We were all scared." Derek finished and Stiles snorted

"Your beta is the reason I left." Stiles said as he thought about what happened six years ago.

"Scott never told you about the baby I assume?" Stiles started again and Derek shook his head, "He was the second person to know about it, I was obviously the first." Derek caught Stiles' gaze and started growling. The information was new and since it involved a part of his pack he was furious.

"I found out two weeks after we got together. Everyone knows that Scott can't keep a secret, and when Allison was informed about the baby I wasn't surprised that Scott was the one that told her. What did surprise me was when I almost lost the baby because someone decided to tell her father about it." Stiles looked away from Derek. He took a breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. "The first time I thought it was an accident. I always kept things when I was still living there, as a human, including wolfsbane. So when I happened to stumble upon it in my house I wasn't surprised. The part that made me scared to live there anymore was when I got shot during my first full moon. Everyone else was far away." Stiles stopped and gathered his thoughts before continuing.

"The shot pierced through the air. I could hear it tearing through the wind and I thought that I moved far enough, but it hit me and I ran. Before I left though, I caught a familiar scent. Who do you think it was? Could've been Gerard, Chris. I thought it was Gerard at first, but when I thought back at how much one werewolf loved that scent so much, I knew who it was. It was Allison and I knew that I had to leave for the baby. I couldn't let him die, and I couldn't let anyone know about it because if it got back to Scott, then it would get back to Allison and I couldn't have that." Stiles said and jumped down from the log and started walking back to the house.

Derek hadn't moved the whole time Stiles talked but Stiles could tell the older male was angry. The smell of it alone was an assault on his senses. Stiles turned back to look at the other male. His breathing was rapid and his head was down.

"Derek, come." Stiles said and motioned to the other male to follow him he jumped back when Derek's head shot up and was staring at Stiles with his red Alpha eyes.

Stiles was stepping back and Derek growled and pinned Stiles against the tree.

"Why-" Derek started and shifted back. Stiles could see water building up in Derek's eyes. "I couldv-" He started again but stopped and took a step away from Stiles and looked away.

"There was nothing for you to do Derek." Stiles tried to comfort him. Derek should know that Stiles wouldn't have turned Scott in even if it were a life or death situation.

"I could have!" Derek shouted, "I could have protected both of you! Six years have gone by and I could have spent every day with the two of you instead of feeling alone."

Stiles stood a few feet away and just stared at Derek. There was no way he was going to let this change anything that had happened in the past six years. He was not going to let him back into Stiles' life soon. Reeds life, however, he would allow since he was part of Derek also.

"Derek, it won't change the past. All we can do from now is look to the future." Stiles said and Derek looked at him. "Would you like to spend the day with Reed tomorrow. I have to work and I know that he doesn't like being in that daycare day after day." Stiles said and Derek started nodding before Stiles even finished the sentence.

"Good, because I have serious doubts about the security of that place since a grown man was able to sit and talk to my son for about twenty minutes before anyone noticed." Stiles said and Derek laughed. It was the second time Stiles ever heard him laugh, and the first definitely wasn't at something Stiles said.


	6. Coffee?

Shingami: Although that sounds like a good idea, It'll have to wait. Right now I gotta build up Derek/Stiles/Reeds relationship.

Grim1989: She similar but does a lot better acting than Kristen

Sasha: How he got pregnant? Want a flashback of sex? Lol or how he was able to get preggo in the first place? For why Derek was in the town, I haven't written that yet. I'm not sure even why I decided he would be there, but I gotta think fast eh? And yes, the daycare joke was because of you, it made me and my friends laugh. So thank you :D

Okay, here's the next installment of A bit of a surprise. Hope you like and thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

Stiles and Derek walked back to Stiles' house silently. The both of them were in their own worlds, thinking about everything that was brought to light today.

The both of them stopped when they reached the clearing where Stiles' house was located and Stiles looked at Derek.

"Want some coffee?" Stiles asked the other male, who nodded and they both proceeded to the front door. When Stiles went to grab the door it was pulled open and Reed was standing there heaving. Stiles immediately was alarmed

"Thank god you guys didn't fight each other." Reed said and took a deep breath and that made Stiles laugh. He ruffled Reed's dark curls and went inside with Derek following behind them.

"Reed, why don't you go start yourself a bath okay?" Stiles asked his son and the little boy nodded and gave Derek a quick hug and bounded upstairs to the bathroom.

"Cream or Sugar?" Stiles asked Derek as he poured two cups of coffee.

"Black is fine." Derek said and took the mug offered to him. He sat down at a stool and looked at his surroundings. The kitchen was large; it had a doublewide refrigerator, chrome, open cabinets everywhere (the ones you can see through), a dishwasher, also chrome, a stove, oven and microwave, all chrome also. Derek looked again and noticed everything in the room was grey, white, or chrome. The colors itself were okay, but it made the room seem eerie like there was no life in it. Not that Derek had much to say about it since he lived in a burned house for a few years.

Derek looked back at Stiles who was pouring sugar and cream into his coffee and Derek took a sip of his and relished in the bitter taste.

"Mhmm." Stiles moaned as he took a sip of the now white coffee.

"Good?" Derek said and smirked. Some things haven't changed the boy still liked sugar.

"Definitely." Stiles said and smiled. "So, what time do you think you can come over and watch him tomorrow?" Stiles asked

"What time do you need me to be over here?"

"I have to be at work around 9:30, so 8:45 would be good." Stiles said as he remembered his work schedule.

"Alright, I'll be here."

"YES!" Derek and Stiles turned to where the sound came from and Stiles started laughing because he realized it was Reed and the little snot was listening to them talking.

"There are things that people say are rude Reed Richard Hale." Stiles said and turned back Derek who was wearing a smirk.

"SORRY!" Reed yelled back and Stiles laughed again and rolled his eyes.

"Kids," Stiles joked. "You gotta love em." Stiles smiled but then dropped it when Derek glared at him. Stiles muttered a sorry and looked back at his coffee.

"So tomorrow at 8:45?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded. "I guess I'll see you then, okay?"

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Stiles said and watched as Derek got up from the seat and started walking away. "Wait." Stiles said and Derek paused but didn't turn around. "What are you planning on doing all day with him?" Stiles asked. Derek turned around and just winked and walked out the front door.

Stiles huffed and muttered to himself about how that wasn't a real answer and then proceeded to fix something for dinner.

Reed came running down the stairs with his clothes in hand and threw them all in the hamper and went and jumped up to the seat and looked at Stiles.

"Papa, Why do I smell like him?" Reed asked and tilted his head to the side.

Stiles tensed because he didn't know how he was going to respond to the question. He knew that his son was special from the beginning, but even Stiles couldn't pick up scents like that. Stiles smiled and waved off the question and went back to making dinner.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Stiles asked trying to get off the topic of scents and his son was nodding his head excitedly. Stiles smiled. "That's good, what do you plan on doing with him?" Stiles asked

"I don't know, maybe we'll be pirates. Arrrghhh!" Reed said and curled his pointer finger so it looked like a claw and started to giggle and his giggle made Stiles laugh.

"Sounds like fun." Stiles laughed and dished out two plates for dinner and set one in front of Reed and handed him a fork and knife. In a matter of minutes the whole plate was licked clean and Reed bounded off after putting his dishes in the sink.

"M' gonna go to bed. I got a exciting day tomorrow." Reed called out as he bounded up the stairs.

Stiles laughed to himself and went to work on cleaning up the dishes. When he finished the dishes he went to work on the clothes that he had been letting sit there for the past few days and he decided that they needed to get done, especially since half of his scrubs were in that pile.

Stiles stifled a yawn and threw the clothes in the washer and set the dial. He went to the living room and turned the television on and was watching the news. In a matter on minutes he was out like a light.

Stiles woke up scrambling when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock and it showed 8:45. He was going to be late. He ran to the door and opened it. Derek was standing there wearing his leather jacket, a black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans with his hand in the air like he was about to knock again.

"Come on, get in." Stiles gasped out and didn't wait for Derek to get in the door before bounding up the stairs like a maniac. "Make yourself at home, we'll be right down." Stiles called down as he went to wake up his son and change. By the time Stiles got back down stairs his clock was blinking 9:08. Stiles swore and bounded down the stairs and stopped in front of Derek.

"He knows all my emergency numbers by heart, he is allergic to peanuts and if I find out that you hurt him in anyway. I'll kill you." Stiles threatened and looked Derek up and down. "Call me if you need anything, I'll check up on my lunch break and I should be home around four-thirty." Stiles said and Derek nodded and watched as Stiles walked out of the door.

Derek was still watching Stiles leave when he heard a rustling behind him. He turned and saw Reed standing there wearing a hat that had a skull on it and one of his eyes were covered with an eye-patch. Derek smiled at the boy and shook his head.

"Time for you to walk the plank!" Reed said and started running after Derek.


	7. Pirate?

JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, I FOUND A MISTAKE IN MY WRITING. IN THE THIRD CHAPTER I WROTE THAT STILES MADE A PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH, AND IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER I HAD STILES SAY HE WAS ALERGIC TO PEANUTS… WHOOPS.

Sasha: Leverage007: I thought about making it awkward, but I'm not real good with awkward situations in real life, and definitely not writing them. I will write how he was able to get pregnant eventually. Maybe when I introduce more characters other than the three.

Shinigami: It'll be a long and slow process. Stiles isn't ready for that yet. Eventually something will happen with the pack and Allison. Something soon I hope :D.

StoryTagger2: As far as I'm writing, he didn't. I think Derek is more worried about Stiles and Reed right now and wants to fix everything before causing more issues.

* * *

Derek laughed as the boy tackled him to the ground and started tickling him. What can you say, he had a soft spot for little kids that looked like him.

The two of them played for a few hours. They built a ship out of pillows and blankets throughout the living room and true to his word, Reed made Derek walk the plank, which in the end was just him sitting on the chair for a five minute time out. It was cut short though because Reed got restless and didn't want to wait any longer to play.

Around twelve Stiles called and talked to Reed for a few minutes and when they got off the phone Derek took Reed into the kitchen so they could figure out what to eat for lunch.

"Where are you from?" Reed asked when he went to sit up at the counter.

"I come form a place called Beacon Hills. Your Papa used to live there too along with a couple of our friends." Derek responded and went looking for things to make sandwiches. He found the bread and went in search for the meat and cheese.

"Were you and my Papa close?" Reed asked

"You could say that, but not anymore" Derek said and passed a sandwich over to Reed and the little boy smiled and took a bite.

"How come?" The boy asked with his mouth full.

"Its complicated." Was all Derek said.

"I'm smart for my age and maybe I could help." Reed said and smiled at Derek. Derek smirked and shook his head

"That's for me and your Papa to figure out. You should just have fun and not worry about it." Derek said as he started eating his sandwich.

"You'll be a part of my life now. I can feel it." Reed said, "You are familiar, even though I just met you."

Derek stiffened. Only few rare occasions were children from werewolves able to have a sense like these, and usually the cubs were treated like princes or princesses. They were a treasure for the whole pack because the cub was able to tell them things that no other could.

"You and I are very much alike." Derek said and started cleaning off the counter.

"Why is that?" Reed asked and tilted his head.

"That's something to talk to your Papa about." Derek replied and when he finished cleaning up he went and sat on the opposite side of Reed. "What does your Papa talk about in these dreams?" Derek asked.

"Sometimes he just says your name, but there are times when he says 'I'm sorry' or he'll say another name, Scott, I think it is." Reed shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know who he is though."

"He is or was your Papa's best friend." Derek said and left it at that. "What is your favorite movie?"

"Well…" Reed said and put his finger to his chin as he thought about it. "I'd have to say Kung Fu Panda. I love panda's. They're so fluffy and look cuddly."

Derek blanched and looked at the kid. He was definitely Stiles' because there was no way anyone would say something like that out loud. "How about your favorite food?"

"It's a toss up between steak and bacon." Reed said and made an 'mmmhmmm' sound. "I love bacon, especially when it's really crispy!"

Derek laughed and nodded his head. The next few hours went like that, Eventually the two of them stopped and Reed suggested that they should play video games, of which Derek was horrible at but he was willing to do it for Reed. They were in the middle of a game when Reed stiffened and looked at the door. Derek was watching the screen and noticed that he had started winning, of which he never did and then looked at Reed, and then at the door.

There was a knock at the door and Reed started growling which made Derek's eyes shift automatically. He sniffed in the air and stood up. The scent was familiar. It was pack.

He went to the door and as he grabbed the handle Reed shot up and slammed the door.

"Don't open that!" Reed yelled. "Theres someone bad outside. I can feel it."

"Reed go to your room for me, will you?" Derek said and bent down on his knees so he was face to face with his son. "I know who's behind the door. I'll be alright, okay?"

Reed nodded and stepped away from the door but didn't leave the room.

Derek sighed and opened the door to where a blonde woman was standing wearing skinny jeans, a rock n' roll t-shirt and a bangle necklace.

"So, what's been going on Alpha." She said with sarcasm. Derek growled and the woman tilted her head in submission.

"Don't speak to me again like that." Derek snapped. "What are you doing here Erica?"

"Is that how you treat your packmate?" Erica smiled. "Arent you going to invite me in or are you going to let me freeze out here in the cold?"

Derek shook his head and pushed Erica back away from the door and closed it behind him.

"I'll only ask one more time. What are you doing here?" Derek asked again and growled.

"You hav-" She started

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Stiles yelled as he came up to the front door and Erica looked at him and then back at Derek.

"This is what you left for?" She asked and rolled her eyes. Stiles growled at shot to where she was standing and slapped her in the face.

"You both need to leave right now." Stiles said and Derek looked at him and then at Erica, who was growling, she had already changed and looked like she was going to charge at Stiles.

"Erica go!" Derek growled and his eyes turned red. His beta turned and started running to the woods. He turned back to Stiles, who was glaring at him.

"Stiles I-" He started saying but was cut off by Stiles

"Derek, just please go." He said and refused to look Derek in the eyes. He stepped inside the house and left Derek on the porch.


	8. Hate is a strong word

I know, everyone was slightly irritated that I did that to Stiles but I hope you'll still read my fix! Please don't hate me when you read this.

I love you guys, review please :D

* * *

Stiles stood with his back to the door and he could hear Derek outside growling and yelling at Erica even if they were already far away.

Stiles slumped against the door. Emotions and memories rushed back from the times at Beacon Hills. He could hear Reed playing with his dinosaurs in his room.

Stiles chest hurt and he was on the verge of crying, but he knew that he shouldn't, that he couldn't. Stiles shook his head and stood up and went to the kitchen where he could start fixing dinner. He knew that he was going to go to bed early. There was too much that was happing. He kept thinking back to Scott and if Erica was there that means that Scott was close too and if Scott was close that meant that Allison was even closer.

The thought of Allison caused him to drop a plate and it shattered to the floor. Stiles cursed to himself and bent down to pick up the large pieces. He turned around with the shards in his hands and Reed was standing there watching him.

"Go play," Stiles said and gave a small smile.

"Where's Derbear?" Reed asked and tilted his head to the side.

"He. Um. He had to go." Stiles said and threw the pieces in the trash and went to get the broom.

"I like him Papa." Reed said loudly. Stiles winced at turned around.

"We don't need people like him. Go play now while I clean this up and make dinner." Stiles said

"I hate you." Reed yelled and threw his toy down on the ground and ran upstairs.

"Ree-" Stiles started but his son was already to him room. He took a step back when he heard the door slam. His chest felt like it was about to explode. Never once did his son ever tell him that he hated Stiles. Stiles felt a tear roll down his check and he wiped it away and finished cleaning up the mess of a plate.

He could hear rustling the whole time he was making dinner and he was getting ready to call Reed down for dinner but he heard the door of Reeds bedroom open and footsteps coming down the stairs. Stiles was setting up the table when Reed entered the room, and Stiles had his back to where Reed was.

"I'm leaving." Reed stated and Stiles turned around so fast he almost tripped himself.

"What do you mean your leaving?" Stiles asked and looked at his son, who had a backpack full of clothes and he had a panda bear toy in his arms.

"I'm going to live with Derbear." Reed said and turned around. Stiles eyes flashed a different color and his chest started heaving.

"I think not," Stiles yelled and he watched his son flinch at the voice. "You get your ass upstairs and put away your clothes and then come down here for dinner do you understand me?"

Reed slowly turned around and Stiles almost died. His son had tears welling up in his eyes and it took about three seconds before his son was crying against the panda bear.

"Reed, I-" Stiles said and moved closer to his son, reaching out to him, but he stopped when Reed stepped back and shook his head.

"…" Reed looked like he was going to say something but he turned around and ran back up the stairs into his room.

Stiles stood there for a few minutes staring at the stairs. He knew that he should go talk to his son but he knew that Reed was just as stubborn as he was and it was even worse because Derek was stubborn too, which was a double whammy.

Stiles started eating dinner without Reed and then put all the extra in the refridgorater and cleaned the dishes. He turned the lights of the kitchen off and then walked to his room. As he passed Reeds room he knocked on the door and told Reed that he's welcome to come out and eat because Stiles was going to bed.

Stiles didn't get a response, which wasn't surprising, and walked to his room and slipped under the covers on his bed. He glanced at the clock and the red numbers were like a strobe light in the room. He rolled over so that he was looking at the window and fell asleep.

Stiles groaned when he woke up and sat up. The sun was shining through his window and when he looked at the clock he realized that he still had another hour before he had to be at work.

He listened to see if Reed was moving around and Stiles could hear him in the kitchen making something to eat. Stiles sighed and got out of bed and grabbed a pair of scrubs and underwear and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Stiles took his time in the shower, making sure to scrub twice since he hadn't taken a shower the day before and he was sure that there was grime and oils that were building up.

When he got out of the shower he started getting dressed. When he was done dressing he went downstairs to where Reed was sitting on the stool in the kitchen. Reed was already dressed, his toys packed for daycare and sitting there humming a song Stiles didn't know.

"Ready to go?" Stiles asked as he glanced at the clock. His son didn't say anything but he nodded and jumped from the stool and grabbed his toys and started walking to the car.

Stiles sighed and followed his son out of the house and locked it behind him. His son was already getting in his seat by the time Stiles started walking to the car.

The car ride to the hospital was silent. Stiles kept trying to say something to his son but he wouldn't listen so finally Stiles gave up.

When they got to the hospital and Stiles parked, Reed unbuckled and was already opening the door so he could get out. Stiles barely got his seat unbuckled before his son was trotting to the entrance and Stiles had to jog to keep up.

The two of them made their way to the daycare and Stiles kissed the top of Reeds head and told him to have a good day, but again Reed didn't say anything. Stiles wanted to cry, but he knew that he had to go to work.

As he was turning around his eyes started shifting and he came face to face with Erica.

"Hey lover boy." She said.


	9. Playground Mayhem

JabbaWockyBaby: Stiles doesn't want to do anything to harm him that includes spanking. Derek on the other hand would probably be the bad guy in these situations. He'll come around, he's five, and they throw tantrums all the time.

J3D1M0nk3ySp0ck: Garysue? I don't know what that is. I was planning on it, but I'm thinking about all the fic's that I've read where two peoples offspring are these super amazing kids and I'm like, no. But he will be stronger because he was a born wolf, not turned.

I wrote this early because my friend Thir na nOg was going to kill me because of where I left it. And I really don't want to die, so I hope she likes this one too.

Oh and another thing, This story is now over 10+k words. Which makes this the longest fic i've ever written. So please review for me :D

* * *

Stiles growled and took a step back. His eyes snapped shut and he took a deep breath. He knew that he couldn't change in the middle of where he worked. He glared at Erica and turned around and started walking to where his workstation was.

"He-" Erica started but was shut up when Stiles turned to glare at her. She snapped her mouth shut and Stiles turned back to where he was headed. He spotted one of the supervisors and called for her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hunt, but I really have to leave. I'm willing to work double shifts next week to make up for it." Stiles pleaded to the woman.

"Okay, but don't make it a habit okay?" She said and Stiles thanked her and turned back to where Erica was standing.

"Be quiet. Let me get my son and meet me out front." Stiles snapped and went to get his son.

Erica nodded and started walking away. Stiles made his way back to the daycare and found Reed already packed and sitting there waiting for him. Stiles sighed and looked at his son.

"Ready to go?" Stiles asked and his son only nodded and got up and started walking to the exit. Stiles followed behind and almost walked right into Reed when he stopped as he saw Erica. Stiles pushed him forward slightly and Reed looked up at him.

"She's an old friend." Stiles said and took a stride so he was in front of Reed.

"There's a park about ten minutes east of here. Want to follow me there?" Stiles asked and Erica turned on her heel and started walking to her car.

Stiles and Reed went to their car and buckled up. As Stiles was pulling out he saw Erica driving a Porsche behind his beat up Taurus. He pulled into the park parking lot and relished that there were no other cars there.

Stiles got out of the car and watched Erica pull up beside him and Reed getting out of the car.

"I know a good spot." Stiles said and Reed and Erica followed him. When he got to the place he stopped and sat down on the bench. "Go play on the swing set Reed." Stiles said and Reed nodded and bounded off to the playground.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked when he son got to the swings.

"We needed to talk and I knew that you would try to avoid me, so I went with the proactive approach." Erica said. "We missed you when you left you know."

Stiles scoffed at that. "If you guys missed me so much how come it took six years for Derek to find me."

"We heard rumors from all over the country about where you were. All of them were dead ends. Eventually we all went to college and branched out from there." Erica said

"That still doesn't explain why you're here. Right now sitting here." Stiles said.

"I had to find Derek. He's been on the move for the past two weeks and three days ago I was finally able to feel the pull to where he was." She said and Stiles glanced at her. That was the first time he saw Derek.

"What was he doing?" Stiles asked.

"He never gave up searching for you. Even though we left to go to college and we could feel him breaking more and more because of us leaving, he still searched for you instead of trying to be close to us."

Stiles rolled his eyes and looked at her. She had her head down and was staring at the grass between her legs. She had her head propped on her hands.

"Did you know that Werewolves only have one mate?" Erica asked suddenly and Stiles nodded, it was something that the old couple taught him.

"I think that you two are mates." She said. "I think that's why it hurt more for you to leave then his whole pack."

Stiles looked away but didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say. It was all speculation and there was no definite answer.

"So much has happened since you left." She said. "Boyd and I got together, He's in graduate school right now. He says he wants to be a Doctor, I'm rooting for him, it'll help with the pack." Stiles nodded. "Isaac finally came out of the closet."

Stiles laughed and shook his head. Everyone knew that there was something going on with him, even though he tried to deny it more than once.

"He missed you a lot too when you left. He stayed closer to home though, he went to the community college because he couldn't bear to see Derek in pain. Oh, and Allison and Scott got married last year."

Stiles bristled at the name again and cursed to himself because he knew that Erica could tell and feel everything that was going on internally with his emotions and bodily reactions.

"What happened with Allison." Erica demanded and stood up and took a step at Stiles.

"Step back." Erica took a step back and Stiles turned to look at his son who was standing a few feet away.

"Don't get any closer or you'll regret it ma'am." Reed said and glared at her and then turned back to the playground.

"Feisty kid. I like him." Erica said and smiled. "What's his story?" She asked as she watched him play on the playground.

"He was born after I left." Stiles said and he could feel her eyes on him.

"You mean that he's…" She paused, still trying to comprehend what was running through her head.

"Mine and Derek's? Yeah." Stiles said

"When did Derek find out?" Erica asked

"Three days ago, he saw us in a diner and he said he knew the second when he looked at him."

"Now that you say that, I can see a resemblance to both of your guys. What's the plan now then? With Derek and all?" She asked. Stiles shrugged and looked at his son.

"I don't know. I left to protect him and I don't think I could go back just so Reed can have another father." Stiles said.

"To protect him?"

"Didn't Derek tell you anything?" Stiles asked and Erica shook her head. Stiles groaned and put his head in his hands. "I left because I was threatened and my life was on the line and I couldn't, I wouldn't, do anything that caused Reed harm. So I left."

"When I said Allison's name, you tensed. It was her wasn't it?" Erica said and started growling. Stiles only nodded and looked up at the sky.

"I never liked that bitch anyways." Erica said and Stiles just laughed.


	10. Sleepover?

I'm quite sad that people hate Reed. I think he's adorable. For those who said he should know that Derek is his father by now, he did. I just haven't written him saying anything about it. Sorry, but ill make sure to include something in this chapter about it.

Theres some fluff in this chapter. Hope you guys like!

* * *

Erica, Reed and Stiles stayed at the park for a couple of hours. Stiles and Erica chatted idly the whole times about the pack in Beacon Hills, about what Stiles went through when he left. Eventually though, Stile knew that Reed had to eat. So when they broke away from each other Stiles took Reed to a drive through and ordered them both something and headed home.

Reed sat silently in the back looking out of the window and humming to himself. Stiles smiled when Reed looked at him and his son smiled back. He was making progress.

When they got to Stiles house there was someone pacing around the front door. Stiles knew it was Derek automatically, and so did Reed because he started unbuckling before they even stop.

Derek turned and looked at Stiles. Derek looked horrible his eyes were red and puffy. He looked like he hadn't slept all day, or eaten. His eyes lit up when he saw the both of them though. It sent a chill through Stiles.

Stiles started to get out of the car when Derek rushed at him and pushed him gently against the car. Stiles was about to growl at Derek but stopped when he felt warmth spreading on his neck. Stiles closed his eyes and groaned internally. Derek was running his nose against the tendon and Stiles was trying everything in his power not to moan. For a minute he forgot about his son, who was standing a few feet away looking the other direction but kept glancing back.

"Reed." Stiles started and Derek nosed his neck again. "Get the keys and go inside for Papa. Okay?" Reed nodded and went over to Stiles and grabbed the keys and walked inside. Stiles closed his eyes and forced himself to relax.

"I," Derek mumbled against Stiles neck. "I thought you took him and left me again." Derek mumbled. Stiles could feel how tense Derek was and that would explain why Derek looked like shit.

"I don't have anywhere else to go dummy." Stiles said and gave a halfhearted laugh.

"It doesn't matter." Derek said and licked Stiles' neck. Stiles groaned. "You didn't have anywhere else to go before either."

"I talked with Erica." Stiles said. His breathing was increasing along with his heartbeat every time Derek took a swipe at his neck. Stiles knew he shouldn't let him do this, but it felt so good.

"She text me when she left. I had to see you." Derek mumbled. "I won't leave without you." Stiles stiffened and gently pushed Derek back and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere soon." Stiles said and Derek nodded.

"Then I'll just move here." Derek said and Stiles groaned in response. That wasn't exactly what Stiles was talking about.

"What are you going to do about money?" Stiles asked and Derek shrugged.

"I already have a job here, I start in a week." Derek said and Stiles sputtered trying to say something but nothing was coming to mind.

"I called when I first saw you," Derek explained. "The owners at the company I work for just happen to have a warehouse twenty minutes out of town. So I asked them if I could transfer and they said yes."

"What about the pack?" Stiles said thinking about Scott, which led to him thinking about Allison.

"You don't have to worry about them, Erica wasn't supposed to do that. She knew boundaries needed to be kept."

"Yeah, and obviously she listened right?" Stiles said sarcastically.

"Scott is bound to the bitch so much that he wont dare leave her." Derek growled out and his hands clenched Stiles' shirt.

Stiles gave a small laugh, to try and lighten the mood. "Well I guess there's no getting rid of you easily is there?"

Derek didn't respond verbally but he did rub his nose against Stiles' neck again.

"Come inside." Stiles said and Derek nodded against his neck but didn't release him. "You know you have to let go so I can move too right?" Stiles asked and laughed.

"I don't want to." Derek mumbled and Stiles sighed and gently pushed Derek's shoulders.

"I'll make you dinner." Stiles said and moved away from Derek and started walking to the front door with Derek walking behind him.

"Reed!" Stiles called when he walked into the kitchen and his son came running in and looked at the both of them, his nose twitching.

"Yes?" Reed said and smiled.

"Go get the food out of the car for me." Stiles said and when Reed went out of the kitchen he motioned for Derek to sit down. Stiles started pulling pans out from the cabinet and went and looked in the fridge. He found some eggs, cheese and red pepper and pulled them all out, He was going to make Derek an omelet without any meat. Yeah, Stiles was that mean.

Reed came bounding into the kitchen and set the food on the table and grabbed out all of his food and went to sit next to Derek and eating. He was still looking at Derek and Stiles skeptically.

Stiles finished the omelet and put it on a plate and passed it to Derek along with a fork and then grabbed his own food and sat across from Derek and Reed. They all sat in silence for a bit and Reed grabbed the waste from his meal and threw it in the trashcan and went and sat next to Derek again.

"When were you going to tell me Derek is my Dad?" Reed asked Stiles.

Derek's eyes widened and looked at Stiles then Reed and then back to Stiles but Reed was only looking at Stiles.

"When we figured everything out." Stiles murmured and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"You should hurry and make your decision fast, because I already love him." Reed said and smiled and then hugged Derek, who had no choice but to hug him back.

"Good, that's good." Stiles nodded and watched as his son smiled and got up from the table and ran upstairs.

"That was unexpected." Derek said and Stiles shook his head.

"Not really, I haven't been quiet about it. He probably heard when Erica and I were talking and plus the other day he asked why you felt familiar." Stiles said and Derek nodded. "Want to sleep here tonight and you can watch him in the morning?" Stiles asked and Derek was nodding his head frantically. "I'm tired and its been a long day and you look like shit, so lets go to bed." Stiles said and laughed. He turned around and started upstairs and stopped at Reeds room and peered in. Reed was already in his PJ's and getting into bed.

"Night Reed." Stiles said

"Night Papa and Daddy." Reed said and Derek turned his head away, 'to blush' Stiles thought to himself.

The both of them went to Stiles room and when they were inside Stiles turned and shut the door. Leaving the two of them in a room alone.

"Um, I only sleep in my boxers." Stiles said and stepped away from Derek to start getting undressed. Derek was on that like a fly and honey. He didn't do anything erotic, his hands just roamed Stiles' frame. Stiles groaned when Derek's hand passed his nipple and dip further to Stiles' navel, where there was a scar from where Reed had to be cut out of Stiles.

"Bed." Stiles groaned and stepped away from Derek. Stiles knew that his erection couldn't be hidden from Derek, but he wasn't going to act on the arousal, not yet.

Derek nodded and watched Stiles the whole time he got undressed. Stiles went to the bed and got under the covers and Derek just stood by the side and watched him.

"Just gonna stand there all night?" Stiles said and Derek got the hint and got under the covers. He scooted closer to Stiles and wrapped his hands around Stiles' waist.

"Night." Stiles said, the warmth was relaxing and his eyes were already drooping. He could feel Derek's breathe on the back of his neck.

"Night." Derek whispered against his ear and Stiles fell asleep faster than he had ever been.


	11. Bow Chica Wow Wow

There's sex. Be happy :D and review for me please!

* * *

Stiles woke up. His eyes adjusted to the light coming through the window. He tried to shift but was stopped by something wrapped around his waist. Stiles moved his hand to where the appendage was and lifted it up. Derek groaned and tightened his grip on Stiles' waist and ground into his back with a very hard morning erection. Stiles gasped and wiggled around so he was facing Derek.

Derek was staring at Stiles when he turned and pushed up again and smirked when Stiles groaned again. He went to do it again but Stiles put a hand on his chest and pushed him off the bed. The action caused Stiles to start laughing terribly especially when he peeked over the edge and Derek was laying on his back glaring at him.

"Get up and lets get breakfast." Stiles said and rolled out of bed and went to grab some clothes from the dresser. He could hear Derek behind him huffing and getting dressed and it made Stiles smile. He glanced at the clock behind him and noticed that he had to leave in about twenty minutes so he could get to work on time.

"Time to wake up Reed." Stiles said when he started towards the bedroom door. He knew that his son could hear him and by the time he got to Reeds door he was opening it up already dressed. Reed looked and Stiles and then back at Derek and smiled and ran down stairs. Stiles turned and looked at Derek and smirked before turning back to go downstairs with Derek in tow.

Reed was pouring himself a bowl of cereal when the two of them walked in. Stiles rubbed his sons hair and went to grab an apple from the fridge for himself.

"There's cereal or some pop-tarts if you're hungry." Stiles said to Derek who just nodded and grabbed a pop-tart from the pantry and began eating it.

"Alright Reed, Derek is going to watch you today while I'm at work so don't give him a hard time okay?" Stiles said looking at his son.

"Okay Papa." Reed said and went up and gave Stiles a hug. "What time will you be back today?"

"Well…" Stiles said and scratched his head. "I'm not really sure." Reed looked at him and had his mouth open and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Reed huffed and looked at Derek. "We shall see you when you get home." Stiles frowned and went to his son and kneeled down so he was eye level with Reed. Stiles grabbed Reed's chin and turned his face towards him.

"I love you" Stiles said and kissed Reed on his cheek. Reed blushed and gave Stiles a hug and then stepped back.

"Have a good day Papa." Reed said and went back to his cereal. Stiles glanced back at Derek who just so happened to be looking in the opposite direction.

"Keep him safe for me." Stiles said to Derek who just nodded. Stiles looked at the both of them and turned and got his keys. "I'll see you guys later." He said and went out of the door.

Derek finished his pop-tart and sat at the table and watched Reed finish eating. "What do you want to do today?" Derek asked and Reed just shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his bowl and put it in the sink.

"We could play outside for awhile? You know, run in the woods?" Reed said and went to the back door but stopped and looked at Derek. "Coming?" he asked and Derek nodded.

The two of them went outside and started walking towards the forest and immediately Reed started running off into the woods. Derek watched him go and looked around and found a fallen tree and Derek decided he was going to sit down while Reed ran. He laid down on the tree and closed his eyes. He kept his ears open for Reed and smiled when he could hear the thud thud of his heartbeat.

Reed ran for a couple hours before coming up beside Derek panting. Derek looked at him and smiled. "Did you have a good run?" he asked and the little boy nodded and yawned.

"Can we go back and eat?" Reed asked and Derek nodded and got up from the tree and started walking towards Stiles' house.

When the two of them got inside Derek made Reed a sandwich and the little boy gobbled it up in a few bites and then yawned again. "M' tired." He said and Derek laughed and looked at the boy.

"Take a nap, I'll wake you in a bit so we can make dinner for Stiles." Derek said and Reed nodded feverously and ran up the stairs.

Derek watched the boy run up the stairs and then turned and started making himself a sandwich. He cleaned up and grabbed the sandwich and went out to the living room where the TV was sitting and sat on the couch.

He turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels nothing was really catching his eyes. He started eating his sandwich when he got to a channel that was playing the show 'Grey's Anatomy.' Derek had only watched one or two episodes but he knew the jist of it. When he finished the food he curled up on the couch and closed his eyes.

He woke up and looked around the living room. The clock was flashing 6:39 p.m. and Derek got up and listened. Derek could hear the steady rhythm of Reeds heart and that was it. That meant that Stiles hadn't come home yet. Derek sighed and went to the stairs and looked up. "Time to get up Reed." Derek said and he could hear the jolt of Reed's heart and he turned around to walk to the kitchen. He heard the door creak open and Reed appeared in the kitchen.

"So what do you think that Stiles will want for dinner?" Derek asked the boy and Reed looked at him.

"Lets make omelets." Reed said and thought about it for a second. "And bacon!"

Derek laughed and nodded. "Grab the eggs and bacon and I'll grab the pans." Reed nodded and Derek turned to grab the pans. Derek put the pans on the stove and turned and grabbed the bacon and threw a few pieces on the pan. He could hear it sizzle and then turned to grab a tong and some paper towels for the grease from the bacon.

"Grab a bowl and start mixing the eggs." Derek said and went back to the bacon. He could hear the rattling of the bowl and the cracking of the eggs and smiled while he flipped the bacon. He pulled the strips off and set them on the paper towel and then threw some more on there. It started sizzling.

"Want them now?" Reed said and pushed the bowl towards Derek. Derek nodded and set the bowl on the counter after pouring a bit of it in the other pan. Derek paused a second and smirked to himself. He could feel Stiles standing at the entrance. He ignored him, waiting to see if Stiles was going to do anything but he didn't so Derek pulled the bacon out of the pan and set it on the plate.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked and turned to Stiles who nodded and glanced away.

"Its just." Stiles paused and looked at his son. "This. This is how I always imagined life would be if I stayed." Stiles murmured and he heard Derek growl lightly and he was suddenly pushed back against the wall. His lips were covered in a second and Stiles moaned into it but was suddenly pushed back and Derek was once again at the stove, leaving Stiles dumbfounded.

Stiles stood back and watched as his son smirked and put the dishes in the sink. 'The sly devil' Stiles thought to himself. Derek made three plates. One for each of them and set them on the table.

"Food's done." Derek said and looked at Stiles and smiled. Stiles nodded and the three of them went to sit down at the table.

The dinner was quiet. No one said anything and as soon as Reed was done eating he bid the both of them farewell and put his dishes in the sink and ran upstairs leaving Stiles and Derek alone in the kitchen.

"So." Stiles said and looked at Derek.

"Bedroom." Derek said and looked Stiles in the eye. "Now." Stiles stood and grabbed the food.

"Leave it." Derek growled and Stiles set the plate down and nodded. He turned and started up the stairs with Derek hot on his trail.

Stiles barely got the door closed when Derek pushed him back against the wall and kiss Stiles. Stiles moaned and he lifted his shirt up and when he pulled it over his head he saw that Derek had already gotten his shirt and his pants off. Derek was standing there, watching him take off his pants. His erection was visible even in the dark.

Derek was smiling and looking at Stiles, who was standing there in his jokey. Derek looked hungry.

Derek launched himself at Stiles and attacked his lips. His hands roamed down Derek's body and rubbed across all of his muscles. Stiles gasped when Derek grabbed his nipples and pinched.

Stiles felt Derek smile against his lips, but Derek stopped kissing and starting licking his way down Stiles' body. His warm mouth found Stiles' nipples and started biting, sucking and licking both of them. Stiles was pushed back on the bed and he gasped loudly and grabbed onto Derek's hair as he went further down his body. Derek stopped briefly and licked around his navel. Three seconds later he was moving down more and when his mouth caught clothe, he breathed heavily on the clothed erection. Stiles gasped and was about to say something when Derek pulled the cloth down and enveloped Stiles' erection in warm heat. Stiles looked down at Derek, who had his dick in his mouth, and watched him go up on down on his shaft. Derek caught his eye and sucked hard and started moaning. It took all of his strength not to thrust into his mouth.

Stiles was in a blissful paradise but he tensed when he felt a finger probing at his entrance. He gasped when he felt the finger push through his ring of muscle. Derek was still sucking on his dick when he added another finger. This one was worse than the other one, but like the one prior after a few seconds it started to feel better.

Stiles was gasping, he was getting so close to climax when Derek added a third finger and was thrusting his fingers inside him hitting a spot inside that made white spots enter his vision.

"I'm… I…. cum…" was all that Stiles got out before he unloaded his cum down Derek's throat. Derek swallowed every bit of his essence and continued to suck his deflating dick and fingering him.

"I'm going to fuck you now" Derek said when he released Stiles' dick. Derek stood up and removed his boxers.

Derek pushed Stiles' legs up and held them with one hand. With his other hand he rolled the condom on and positioned his erection to Stiles' hole and pushed inside. They both gasped at the feeling.

Derek didn't pull out or push any further. He was allowing Stiles to get accustomed to the feeling. He knew Stiles was ready when he started rocking back on Derek's dick. Derek pulled back and thrust deep inside Stiles, who moaned and threw his head back on the mattress.

Derek pulled out and thrust again, harder and harder every time. Stiles was moaning louder and louder as he kept thrusting. His dick was getting hard too. While Derek was thrusting into him, Stiles grabbed his dick and started to jerk off along with the thrusts.

"Der…" Stiles gasped, he was close. Derek knew this too.

Stiles leaned up and started kissing Derek's neck, and at the moment when he came on their stomachs he bit Derek on the neck and groaned when Derek pulled out of him and fall beside him. Both of them panting and that was the last thing that Stiles heard before he fell asleep.


End file.
